KAZEHAYA ELLIOT
Eli is the head of the Kazehaya gang and is currently teaching in''' Ouran High School. ' __TOC__ 'PERSONALITY' Eli is a rash man who doesn't listen to what others have to say. He sticks very strictly to a man code that he has set on hismelf and objectifies women for the most part. However he is also very loyal and has a sense of honor. 'HISTORY' Eli as a young kid was the heir of the Kazehaya gang. He spends his childhood with Kita who he thought was a boy, Astrid who he would date later on in life and Kotone who he would become protective of. He was also placed in many engagmenets, one of them being Astrid but it was soon broken off by the red haired girl. After middle school, he had tried to defeat his father to become the head only to lose. Continuing into middle school however, he met Raiden who later on becomes a police officer. Once he finished high school, he challenged his father again and this time he had won. Becoming the head, Nero was chosen as his right hand man while Ren was forced in by his father. He had trusted Nero more than Ren due to their conflicting views but one day when he had became cocky and fought a gang alone, Nero had gotten in the way and died. Out of guilt, he had adopted Clear. A bit later Yanmei would come his fiance. 'SYNOPSIS' 'YOITE REVENGE ARC' In the Yoite arc, Eli first appeared when Yoite stormed in thinking that Eli was his father's killer. Confused at first as to why the boy was here, he had gladly welcomed the fight. However when he noted how easy it was to beat Yoite, he had stopped and it was then tha the learned that somoene had killed Katsuo. Angered, he had told everyone to look for information while also warning the young Tsukami to not try to get revenge. When the heir had left, Eli had demanded to see Ren as well. He later showed up along with the Kazehaya gang to back up Yoite and allow him to fight the head. However, before the teen could have his first kill, Eli had stopped him stating that the man was not worth it. Shortly after that, he found out that the person that had done this was Ren due to the leader of the gang trying to sell information in exchange for his life. He had quickly fired Ren due to the fact that they were too different and that he saw a glimpse of how far the man would go for him. However, after being saved by Ren a week later, he was forced to rehire him but under the ccondition that the man does not pull the same stunt once again. 'SCHOOL FESTIVAL/LOCKDOWN' 'School Festival' At the school festival, Eli was seen with Yanmei and Clear. After his daugther went off to look for her friends, he and his fiance split up only to run into each other at the speed dating. Once that was over, he was met with a blond who had looked familiar. Afterwards he had left the festival to go to his club. 'Lockdown' When he heard news of the lockdown from Ren's text, he had ran over to the school gate and tried to get in only to be stopped by Raiden and the police. Angered, the one that held him back from starting a fight was Logan. Then when Tadao had called him, he yelled at the kid until Clear was put on. With the girl telling him the description of the place, he sent it to Yanmei telling her the description. He had also texted Ren ordering him to make sure Yanmei and Clear get out safe and for him to not die. 'Aftermath' In the aftermath he is seen visiting Yanmei in the hospital and learning the truth of his engagement. 'RELATIONSHIPS' 'HUAN YANMEI Yanmei is his current fiance who his parents had forced onto him. While the woman annoys him quite a lot, he actually does not hate her. In fact he is seen worried about her during the school lockdown. She was also the person that gave him his latest phone. RAMSEY CLEAR Clear is not Eli's legitament daguther but rather the daugther of Nero who he adopted. At first he had adopted her merely out of guilt of her father's death but she quickly grew on him to the point where he forces her to call him her father. He also tends to spoil her quite a lot. '''Nero Nero is Eli's first right hand man who is now deceased. The man was someone that Eli had actually listened to and was something of an older brother. His death was what caused Eli to realize the problems with having too much pride. 'DASOKU REN' Ren was the left hand man that Eli's father had forced onto him. He is constantly annoyed by how unmanly Ren is and rarely calls him by his name. He doesn't know about Ren's past nor does he can and despite how he might act, he is quite protective of Ren as well as the male is rather weak. 'NORTHMAN LOGAN and NORTHMAN DESIREE' Logan manages one of the bar that Eli owns and was introduced to him by Ren. The two usually get along hitting on women together but whenever Logan does anything that seems gay, Eli tends to yell at him. Desiree on the other hand is Logan's little sister who is not fond of Eli. Eli however is creeped out with her infatuation with her brother. 'TSUKAMI YOITE' Yoite is someone Eli sees as a younger version of him due to their similarity. While he does not respect the boy at all, he does save the Tsukami gang for last and at times can be seen giving him advice. He also likes to keep track of how much the boy owes him. 'QUOTES' clear “ NO CLEAR.” clear “ Eli two, yoite zero.” the kazehaya gang “YOU ALL F**KING KNEW!? YOU ALL F**KING KNEW AND NON OF YOUR F**KING ASS MOUTHS TOLD ME?” ren “ Do you seriously think that's how being a fucking man works? ” yanmei “Did you not know bitches are fo womaan? I AIN'T NO WOMAN. ” a group of gangs “Who are you-THE FUCK ARE YOU?” yanmei “Shouldn't have gotten shot.” 'TRIVIAS' *'Eli has a habit of adopting little girls.' Category:Male Characters Category:Kazehaya Gang Category:Faculty